


Stronger Together

by ussawesome (capdjarin)



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Married Characters, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capdjarin/pseuds/ussawesome
Summary: Quick drabble about Din, Luke, and Grogu becoming an unstoppable power trio.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 319





	Stronger Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr (I'm ussawesome on there as well, come say hi!). Really hoping to stretch my writing legs with these two, it's been a while but I just love them so much.

Even after Din and Luke are married, they don’t always travel together, their priorities often drawing them to separate edges of the galaxy. Luke is generally content with staying on planet to hone his own abilities and train with the children; Din stays with them when he can, but he often gets the itch to move and do something so he still takes jobs with his friends and past acquaintances here and there.

Sometimes, however, two suns align and they get to go on a mission together, the three of them ready to take on whatever comes their way now that Grogu has better control over the Force and his own perfectly sized lightsaber.

(No, Din did not cry the first time he saw his son with the green lightsaber Luke gifted to him, the mudhorn signet embedded to the metal handle, and Luke will never be able to prove it.)

They balance each other out in a way that makes Din feel breathless if he thinks about it too much. Din is strong and tactical, he knows exactly how to confront and take down his enemies, but Luke is swift and unyielding, fearless without a single piece of armor to protect him from an errant blaster shot.

Grogu is still too young to face enemies on his own but he’s learned a lot from watching his fathers. He looks for weak spots in their defenses and wields the force with focus and precision to protect his dads— and he doesn’t make a half bad diversion, just for maximum chaos.

Combined, they create an unstoppable team, a clan of three, fighting for each other and the good of universe together.


End file.
